


If I Knew Paradise

by AzzurroTsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Dates, Balcony Scene, Blushing, Boys Kissing, College, Crushes, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Netflix and Chill, Romantic Fluff, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzurroTsukki/pseuds/AzzurroTsukki
Summary: After getting in touch again in college Yamaguchi is being invited by Terushima to his apartment near the sea. Always gotta expect the unexpected guys.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	If I Knew Paradise

Terushima let himself fall onto his bed and exhaled loudly. 

“You wanna watch a movie or something?”, Terushima asked, already preparing his laptop on his bed.   
Fuck. This was in no way a good idea. Netflix and Chill with the guy he couldn’t deny had him sexually confused.   
“Y… yeah”, he answered, doubting his ability to think straight.   
“Then come here and let’s take a seat!”, Terushima demanded, gesturing him to sit next to him, and looked back into his laptop screen. Yamaguchi approached him, feeling like the world was passing by in slow-motion. Yamaguchi was very hard trying to not touch Terushima by accident when he motioned himself onto the bed. He was well aware of the fact that he looked undeniably awkward and was trying to stay as far as possible away from Terushima, but his bed didn’t grant him a lot of space, so he found himself only inches from Terushima, noticing the strong scent of Terushima’s perfume. Yamaguchi’s heartbeat began to increase immensely because of that.   
“You know Alice In Borderland?”   
“Huh? Uh… No”  
“It’s sort of a Japanese thriller-series and pretty good in my opinion, we can look into it if you want.”  
“Sure, why not”, he really didn’t care at this point. 

The next minutes, Yamaguchi felt completely frozen. He had no idea what was happening in the episode, all he could see was Terushima next to him, so close, his chest sinking and rising at a steady pace, his big hands resting gently on his cute tummy, his blond hair a bit messy against his face, his teeth playing occasionally with his tongue piercing and his eyes focused on the screen in front of him. He was beautiful. And he shouldn’t think that. But maybe, he just admired his looks and didn’t actually feel something for him? He was a guy, after all. A really hot one…   
After a while, his position got really uncomfortable. He shifted a few times when suddenly Terushima asked   
“Are you sure you’re comfortable? I don’t mind if you come closer, I know I don’t have a lot of space here. You can lay down if you want”, and give his best smile. Yamaguchi couldn't breathe for a second. He could approach him just a little, right? That wouldn’t be awkward. So he just moved a little closer, their bodies touching now when Terushima reached out his arm to him  
“Wanna cuddle?" Yamaguchi was starting to get anxious. What was he supposed to do now? In moments like this he wished he could just call Tsukishima and ask him for helpful advice, but he knew it would be useless as his best friend would only tease him more about it. Yamaguchi didn’t even have any control over what was happening, he couldn’t say no. So he forced a tiny smile showing on his freckled face and rested his head on Terushima’s shoulder just lightly, he didn’t wanna seem too heavy. His hand was placed clumsily somewhere between them both. Terushima chuckled  
“You’re not heavy you know? Just make yourself comfortable, in fact, you’re just as light as a feather, I promise.” Yamaguchi only blushed more to that and couldn’t stop overthinking his thoughts. He didn’t want to seem too awkward, so he finally did what Terushima had told him, and made himself fully comfortable, his hand now resting on Terushima’s belly as well. This was too much. He just hoped that Terushima couldn’t hear his heavy heartbeat, since they were snuggled so close to each other. “There you go”; Terushima whispered with a small giggle, and that small gesture increased more to the already strong heartbeat. Yamaguchi felt so many things that he wasn’t even sure what was happening. 

When the episode ended, and Yamaguchi had finally adjusted to the situation, beginning to enjoy it without feeling terribly awkward, Terushima’s phone started ringing. It was right next to him, so he reached to grab it and picked it up. Apparently, it was one of his skater friends who asked if he wanted to go out with them to smoke. Yamaguchi stayed In his position, the vibration of Terushima’s deep voice sending shivers all over his body. He couldn't bring himself to get up, even when they had finished watching the series, and even when he would probably be forced to in a second when Terushima would leave to go see his friends. But Terushima told them he was busy and declined his friend’s offer. Yamaguchi was perplexed but felt warm to Terushima’s response. He knew how much Terushima loved skating and hanging around with his friends at the park. And for some reason, Terushima chose him, which made him feel proud.   
When he hung up the phone, Yamaguchi apologized “I’m sorry, you should go and see your friends… I really didn’t want to hold you up…”   
Terushima looked down at him. "You serious? I'm spending time with you right now. I wouldn't ditch you just like that." Feeling a little guilty to his suggestion Yamaguchi only nodded understandingly. Without noticing it, Terushima started caressing Yamaguchi’s waist, drawing small circles. Yamaguchi stared at the spot and couldn’t believe that he was here entangled with him. It was an underestimation to say that Yamaguchi was confused. He knew Terushima was straight and he also knew that he himself was usually attracted to girls. But laying here with him was so comfortable and both their actions seemed to go beyond some things that friends did with each other. Was he interpreting too much in their behaviors? 

“You smell really good”, Yamaguchi said almost inaudibly, realizing only seconds after, that he had actually said it aloud. Terushima looked amused by that and pressed his body against Yamaguchi’s, his finger fingers playing with Yamaguchi’s shirt and pressing lightly into the skin where it was exposed. Terushima knew he was making him nervous in some way, but he still couldn’t stop. Still, Terushima was insecure about everything, especially about his own feelings, so in some way he forced himself to back up.  
“You want a drink, Yamaguchi?”  
Alcohol. That would probably have Yamaguchi lose control over himself, at least a little. But maybe that was a good thing as well. Either way, he needed to calm down from this tension that he was feeling for whatever reason so he nodded against his neck.   
…  
"Well, I need to stand up for that, though", Terushima said when Yamaguchi still hadn’t moved. “Oh.. sure, sorry”, Yamaguchi responded and got up in an instant. Terushima laughed a little and took out a bottle of red wine from his shelf. He poured the liquid into two wine glasses and opened the window to his balcony. “You wanna sit outside?” Yamaguchi first looked confused but followed Terushimas’s look outside the apartment and felt the need for fresh air as well as Terushima. Yamaguchi smiled and nodded. When he stepped onto the small black balcony through the big window, his jaw dropped. It was way too cramped, but the scenery was amazing. They had a view towards the ocean and on the floor, there was a blanket and a few pillows to sit down on. "It's small, I know, but I enjoy being here, drinking, and watching the sunset", Terushima explained suddenly very aware of what he was doing. He had a few plants hanging from the fence and a light chain wrapped around the whole balcony. 

Yamaguchi was still admiring everything that shone before his eyes. "What? Are you kidding?, Terushima, I never want to leave this place!” Terushima laughed. “Yeah, the view is pretty impressive and it’s a great place to relax and calm down.”   
“One day, I’m gonna smoke and drink with you here", Yamaguchi said to Terushima’s surprise and had him chuckle. “Looking forward to that.”   
“Do you wanna sit down?”, Terushima asked and only then Yamaguchi realized that he, again, found himself in a situation where he was close to Terushima, this time with drinks in their hands, cozy covers, and a view over the beautiful beach. He was fascinated and lost at the same time. 

They sat down, and this time, even though there was more space than in Terushima’s bed earlier, they naturally stayed together. He was still shivering, the closeness to the sea causing cold air to surround his tired body. “Are you feeling cold?”, Terushima asked, almost whispering. He didn’t want to admit it, but he could get used to that. Damn. Yamaguchi shivered again, so Terushima grabbed one of the extra blankets and covered Yamaguchi with it, making sure his entire body was covered and protected from the wind. Yamaguchi felt really safe like this and smiled contently at Terushima’s hospitable little gesture. Even the covers smelled like Terushima. Yamaguchi looked at him, who was also staring at him now. Yamaguchi’s face went all shades in red and he could feel himself getting warm in an instance, which made him look away immediately. 

“I like that it smells like you”, Yamaguchi noted timidly. “You have a thing for that, don’t you?”, Terushima teased back, noticing that the freckled boy beside him was blushing even more. “Yeah, I guess so” Yamaguchi answered still looking at the view in front of them. 

Terushima put his arm around him under the blanket, and Yamaguchi froze, feeling like his cheeks were now on fire, but eventually leaned on him. They stayed like that for a while. He sipped on his wine and noticed Terushima had already finished it. Yamaguchi felt like he needed to keep up with it and so he drank some more, until he almost finished his glass of wine as well, and put it aside. “Your face is so adorable, when you drink alcohol, becoming the most beautiful red I’ve ever seen”, Terushima muttered against his hair. Yamaguchi couldn’t deny, he felt exactly like someone would feel when they’re in love. And the wine made him want to be closer to the man beside him.

Yamaguchi laughed nervously. “You finished your glass pretty fast.” And Terushima laughed back “True, but that’s only because I really love drinking red wine and sitting here enjoying everything around me.” A minute of silence arose between them, but it wasn’t awkward at all. They were looking towards the sea, listening to the waves parting, leaving, and reaching the shore. There were almost no people around. It was chilly, but thanks to the blanket and Terushima’s warm body temperature, he wasn’t feeling cold anymore. Yamaguchi took all the courage he had and cuddled himself harder against Terushima, his arm around Terushima’s waist now, holding him like he was trying to get closer to him. 

“You’re very cute, Yamaguchi”, Terushima said and softly placed his hand over Yamaguchi’s, feeling over his skin, now nervous himself. Yamaguchi felt like his heart was gonna stop beating. Still a bit insecure, he started reacting to his touch, leading to them intertwining their fingers. Terushima led Yamaguchi’s hand up to his own face and gave it a little kiss, waiting for Yamaguchi’s reaction.   
Yamaguchi was pretty sure he was dreaming all this, he felt incredibly feverish. “Do that again!” he heard himself saying. 

Terushima kissed his hand once again, with too much delicacy, as if Yamaguchi’s hand was made of gold. He kissed it again and again, ever so softly, brushing his soft lips between the knuckles. Yamaguchi couldn’t get enough of it, the sensation was incredible and he felt like the flying waves beneath the balcony. He rested his chin on Terushima’s shoulder, watching him carefully. He wanted this moment to never end. Terushima looked dreamily back at him while stroking up and down Yamaguchi’s hand and arm, that laid on his chest. Yamaguchi loved every little touch he received from him, making him feel precious with the gentleness and cautious movements. Yamaguchi was very conscious of Terushima’s lips and sometimes he could feel the little metal on Terushima’s tongue brush against his hand, which sent him goosebumps all over his body. He couldn’t wait to taste those lips himself. And he didn’t even care that Terushima was a guy anymore. Yamaguchi just knew he wanted him. He looked straight into Terushima’s focused eyes for what felt like an eternity. 

He was thrown out of his thoughts when Terushima silently said “You’re nervous” “I’m… not nervous”, he protested immediately, only then realizing that Terushima was smirking at him and probably waiting exactly for this answer. 

The next thing Terushima did, was leaving Yamaguchi speechless. As Terushima chuckled and gave a bite to Yamaguchi’s ear. This is it, Yamaguchi thought. He wasn’t going to be able to handle this. How did he know exactly what he was doing? Terushima placed his hand on a burning cheek and gave some slow kisses to single freckles on Yamaguchi’s other cheek. Yamaguchi had to close his eyes at the feeling, not able to stop shivering every time Terushima went down to kiss his neck. He was so screwed. 

Terushima placed a finger under his chin and made him lift his head so that Yamaguchi was only inches away from the other boy. They looked into each other’s eyes for a few seconds again, and Yamaguchi couldn’t help but stare at his beautiful lips. “Not nervous?”, Terushima whispered, chuckling. “Are… you… going to… kiss me?”, Yamaguchi asked so silently, it was almost inaudible. He hadn’t really kissed a lot of people, and not once did he kiss a guy. Only several times at parties where he was dragged along with Hinata and was too shy rejecting the drunken girls. But he never felt like actually kissing those girls. But god, did he feel like kissing this crazily attractive guy with his stupid grin right now. Terushima caressed his cheek and put a strand of hair behind Yamaguchi's ear. "You want me to kiss you?", he asked, and Yamaguchi nodded carefully, not knowing what was about to happen if they didn’t kiss soon. 

The next thing he felt was Terushima’s reddened lips against his own, and all doubts he had had, left him. Terushima was still holding his face with his right hand, and Yamaguchi didn’t notice his own hand on Terushima’s neck. The kiss was careful but passionate at first when Terushima placed his thumb on Yamaguchi’s chin and added some light pressure to it, resulting in Yamaguchi opening his mouth a bit furtherly. He could have never guessed that kissing would feel like that. All his senses were sharpened, and he could easily taste the red wine on the other’s lips. He had kissed people before, but the things he felt for Terushima stood in no comparison to his past experiences. Their kisses heated up and they soon found themselves on top of each other, Yamaguchi underneath Terushima, who grabbed a nearby pillow for Yamaguchi to lay down on comfortably. At the thoughtful gesture, Yamaguchi smiled against the lips pressed onto his own. Yamaguchi couldn't even process what was happening, when his hands found their way under the older guy's sweater, to feel his bare skin. Terushima deepened the kiss when he felt Yamaguchi’s delicate hands on him. The way Terushima’s mouth tasted was addicting and Yamaguchi couldn’t stop playing with the metal ball attached to Terushima’s tongue. Without having the slightest control over it, or even caring, Yamaguchi pulled him closer and breathed heavily around their entangled bodies. His hands explored Terushima’s upper body and he was getting so hot right now that he couldn’t stand all the pillows and blankets around them, he rather wanted to jump right into the cool sea. The way Terushima’s hips brushed against his own made him feel dizzy and he needed to do something against it before he melted here and there on the little balcony. Terushima must have noticed his train of thoughts because in the next moment he retreated his lips from Yamaguchi’s and left him completely breathless. 

They still were close enough to notice each other’s uneven breath. Before things got awkward Yamaguchi got up too fast and found himself almost falling again because of the sudden movement. But he couldn’t stand it being here on this tiny balcony, which felt more suffocating than before. Terushima noticed the blush on the other’s face and caressed it carefully again.

"I … think I have to go now…, Tsukishima is probably wondering where I am" Yamaguchi tried to escape the piercing look on Terushima’s face and grabbed all his things before leaving. “Ok, then, I hope we can see each other soon. I had a good time with you, you know?”, Terushima said in a serious voice, which made Yamaguchi realize what had happened in the last minutes. "Yeah… I'd love to" he assured with a shy smile. Terushima smiled back and brought Yamaguchi to the door, putting his hands on Yamaguchi’s shoulder. “Awesome, so I see you soon my little sparkle boy”, Yamaguchi was confused for a second but found himself grinning as soon as Terushima leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people,   
> I decided to post this little and cute TeruYama story, which has been in my drafts for a long time now. I would be immensely happy if you could leave some comments if you enjoyed this story. Hope you are all healthy and have a great weekend!!


End file.
